


Дождь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Storms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон попадают под ливень в Риджентс-парке.221Б фиклет (Из 221 слова, последнее начинается на «Б»).





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188405) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



Они гуляют по парку. Внезапно ветер усиливается, поднимает сухие листья, несёт по дорожкам и закручивает вихрем вокруг ног гуляющих. Риджентс-парк накрывает тень, становится холоднее, а запах озона предупреждает о том, что приближается ливень.

— Надо возвращаться. Пойдем домой, — говорит Джон, взглянув на тёмные грозовые облака, неотвратимо ползущие по небу в сторону парка.

— Нет, давай останемся, — предлагает Шерлок, крепче сжав руку Джона.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Сейчас начнётся проливной дождь, и мы промокнем.

— Я знаю.

Тем временем все прохожие спешат покинуть парк, и его дорожки и скамейки стремительно пустеют.

— Но…

— Я всегда любил дождь, Джон, особенно петрикор*.

— Что?

— Запах капель дождя, освобождающих органические молекулы из углублений и пустот в камне или бетоне, называется петрикор, и этот запах — мой любимый. Ну, мой любимый после твоего запаха.

Услышав это, Джон счастливо улыбается. А потом снова улыбается, когда падают первые капли дождя и слышатся далёкие, полные торжествующей силы раскаты грома. В этот миг Джон и Шерлок останавливаются, замирают на месте и поднимают головы, и прохладный дождь стекает по их лицам. Кроме них, в парке больше никого нет, и они действительно промокают насквозь, стоя под проливным дождём и слушая, как тот барабанит по тротуару и шуршит в листьях деревьев.

Обняв руками мокрое лицо Джона, Шерлок наклоняется. А когда их губы встречаются, молния освещает небо зубчатой вспышкой, и двух целующихся, и весь мир вокруг озаряет её волшебный **б** леск.

***

Примечание:

* – Петрикор (англ. petrichor) – запах сырой земли, который ощущается после дождя. Слово происходит от греческих petra, что означает «камень», и ichor – жидкость, текущая в жилах богов греческой мифологии.

P.s. Примечание в эти 221 слов не входит. :)


End file.
